The Epic Search for the Rainbow Glow Cupcake
by rainbowcircus
Summary: i wrote this during a sugar high and honestly i dont know what i was thinking when i came up with this..anyhow, join pinkie pie on her search for the legendary rainbow glow cupcake! there will be zomponies & life sized pony eating gummybears!


It was a warm wonderful day in ponyville and Pinkie Pie was in her room snorting a line of sugar. She was pumped because today was the day she would go on her epic quest of epicosity for the legendary rainbow glow cupcake. This marvelous cupcake was said to glow and shine in various colors of the rainbow. Rumor had it that if some pony found got one bite they would have the power over rainbows. Pinkie Pie bounced downstairs and around the bakery in utter joy. The party loving pony grabbed her saddle bag. It was filled with sweets and cupcakes and soda and others things along with the map for the rainbow glow cupcake that she had found one time while in ever free forest. Pinkie Pie grinned, she couldn't wait.

The Pink hyperactivite pony dashed out of the bakery and out of ponyville in search of this mystical mouthwatering treat. Pinkie Pie was walking down the dirt road and ended up in some unknown forest miles from ponyville when suddenly a group of Pink Raccoons jumped out of the bushes.

"We demand that you throw our king a birthday party. Word has spread like a whore spreads aids or something that you are very good at throwing parties." Said the thin frail looking raccoon, his voice was very manly so it looked rather odd coming from such a weak looking animal. Pinkie Pie grinned.

"Sure thing! I never leave home without my party cannon!" Pinkie said happily, pulling the party cannon out of completely nowhere. i mean seriously, where the hell does she keep that thing? Anyhow, she pulled the string and balloons and streamers and cat came out of the cannon. Suddenly one of the pink raccoons spontaneously combusted, which for some reason set of a chain reaction and now all of the raccoons were on fire, screaming and shouting. Pinkie Pie was totally oblivious of the raccoons being on fire and was setting up party games around the forest. Pinkie suddenly realized about her quest.

"Sweet celestia, what am i doing? i gotta keeping looking for that cupcake. Sorry, guys I gotta go!" Pinkie Pie bounced off, a smile on her face, totally unaware of the screaming raccoons and the forest coved in flames and balloons. Now out of the the forest, the element of laughter came to a fork in the road. The left had zomponies who were sitting there, looking all scary or sad looking. The right had sweets and life-sized gummy bears.

"Hmm..." Pinkie tapped her hoof on her chin. "in movies, somepony takes the nice looking path and something bad happens but when somepony takes the bad looking path, they usually get something bad out of it..." The pink pony said, she smiled at her choice and went to the left. Zomponies glanced at her but did nothing.

"Aww, why the frowns, guys? Oh! I know what'll cheer you up! a song!" Then Pinkie started to sing.

"My name is Pinkie Pie (Hello!)  
And I am here to say (How ya doin'?)  
I'm gonna make you smile, and I will brighten up your day It doesn't matter now (What's up?)  
If you are sad or blue (Howdy!)  
'Cause cheering up my friends is just what Pinkie's here to do

'Cause I love to make you smile, smile, smile  
Yes I do  
It fills my heart with sunshine all the while  
Yes it does  
'Cause all I really need's a smile, smile, smile  
From these happy friends of mine"

Pinkie kept singing till the zomponies started smiling and were dancing and singing along with her. Soon the whole musical number was over and the zomponies gave her sweets and cakes and soda. Meanwhile there were two stallions that were walking down the road, one grey and one light green, when they came to a fork in the path. They decided to take the right since on the left. The stallions were eating the sweets and the gummy bears when suddenly the grey stallion started foaming at the mouth and twitching after he ate one of the sweets. When the grey pony fell to the ground, his eyes dull and lifeless the light green pony freaked out.

"oh my celestia!" he shouted, trying to make a dash for the end of the path but suddenly the life sized gummy bears came to life and tackled him to the ground and started eating him. Back to zomponies and pinkie. The zomponies were tossing her up in the air and catching her, it was a great time but then the little pink pony remembered about her quest for the cupcake. When the zomponies set her down, she each gave them a hug.

"Sorry, every zompony. I'm on a quest for a legendary cupcake. I gotta go now. It was fun spending time with you" The zomponies moaned and groaned in her departure but waved goodbye back to her anyway. As the hyperactive pony was walking down road she pulled out her map.

"ok, let's see…if I go straight I'll reach a town called horsington then I gotta go to thought a forest then I'll be a bridge and once I get over that I'll be at the cave of the rainbow glow cupcake! This so friggen cool!" Pinkie pie gushed then quickly put the map back into her bag and dashed off as fast as rainbowdash could fly creating a sonic pinkieboom. When she reached horsington town she noticed all the ponies were really thin looking, so even so skinny could see their bones through their fur. Pinkie for some odd reason, even unknown to me, the person who wrote, thought that the ponies were models. She bombarded them with questions on modeling. Silly pinkie don't you know a pony with an eating disorder when ya see it? Anyway, before the ponies could answer any of her question she made a loud gasp.

"Oh my gosh! I almost forgot, mr. and mrs. Cake made me some awesome treats that I think you'll love!" She said with a giggle then began shoving in large amounts of sugar and junkfood down their throats. The anorexic ponies couldn't handle this much food and died. The pink pony being naïve, thought they were sleeping. The dead ponies' eyes were all closed, crumbs and frosting covering their mouths. Pinkie giggled once more.

"Oh, everypony ate too much and got tired. I get like that sometimes too. Well, it was nice meeting everypony. Enjoy your nap" She bounced out of the town with perky glee. She then ended up in a forest filled with wild pokemon. Oh my god, how is pinkie the awesome pie ever going to get out of this one?

Suddenly an angry wild hounddooom appeared out of nowhere. Pinkie went into her saddle bag and pulled out a pokeball, she tossed it and holy cupcakes it's friggen spitfire!

"Spitfire, use ember!" Pinkie pie said. Spitfire blew out fire and this did very little damage to the wild hounddoom. Pinkie thought quickly.

"Spitfire, use fly!" Spitfire flew high into the air then dive-bombing right into the wild Pokémon, knocking it out. Pinkie had Spitfire got back into her pokeball. Pinkie put it back into her saddle bag quickly getting out of the pokemon filled forest before any other oddly colored deadly but somehow cute animals came at her. At the end of the forest was a bridge that was made out of vines and bark. Pinkie quickly but gently dashed across it and was inside the cave. In the darkness, she saw multicolored lights flash on and off. Pinkie gsaped, running towards the light.

"Holy sweet cotton candy! It's the rainbow glow cupcake!" She shouted in excitement, bouncing around the brightly glowing multi-colored cupcake. Suddenly, her stomach growled, reaching into her saddle bag, she pouted when she realized she gave her food to those 'model' ponies in horsington. She glanced at the cupcake.

"Should I eat?" Pinkie asked. After a moment of thought she shrugged and popped the treat into her mouth, chewed then swallowed. Suddenly her entire body shook then twitched then expanded like a balloon close to popping then there was a flash of light. Once it went away, pinkie looked at herself into a puddle. She kinda looked like rainbowdash but her hair type and body structure was her own. The only things different was that her mane and tail color were rainbow and her fur color was cyan. The two blue balloons on her flank were now red and purple. The ADHD pony grinned.

" this is so cool! Oh, I need a new name now! Um..um..oh! I know! I'll be Rainbow Pie from now on!" she said gleefully. Then in her excitement she did 14 sonic rainbooms while flying out of the cave, reducing it to nothing but rubble. The pony flew off into the sunset and thus, Rainbow Pie was born.

The end.


End file.
